teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Martin
Lydia Martin is one of the main characters and the current female lead of Teen Wolf. She is the daughter of Natalie Martin and Mr. Martin, and the granddaughter of Lorraine Martin and her wife Maddy. She is also the girlfriend of Stiles Stilinski. When first introduced, Lydia could be as described as a shallow, vain, mean-girl who played dumb to hide just how smart she really was. However, after she became friends with Allison Argent, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski, Lydia began to shed this persona and has since grown into a brave, compassionate person who genuinely enjoys helping others who are struggling, particularly those who have been traumatized by the supernatural like herself. At the end of Season One, Lydia was attacked and bitten by then-Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale, but in a shocking turn of events, she neither died nor turned into a Werewolf herself, a feat that was virtually unheard of in the supernatural community. However, she began to hear voices, go into fugue states similar to sleepwalking, and have terrifying hallucinations about Peter, revealing that, unbeknownst to her at the time, Peter's attack had activated the latent Banshee abilities that she had inherited from her paternal grandmother. It was eventually revealed that his attack against her also allowed his spirit to live on in her mind, affording him a connection with Lydia that he could use to manipulate her into resurrecting him with a special ritual on the Worm Moon. Even after he had vacated her consciousness, Lydia began to be drawn to dead bodies in Beacon Hills, particularly those whose deaths were related to the supernatural, and began unconsciously screaming, which steadily began to worry her. It was eventually revealed to her by Jennifer Blake that Lydia was, in fact, a Banshee, also known as the Wailing Woman, a harbinger of death who was drawn to the dead and the supernatural. Since this revelation, Lydia has struggled to learn the full scope of her powers and how to use them, often lamenting the fact that her powers were passive, spontaneous, and largely out of her control, unlike the comparatively easier-to-use powers of shapeshifters such as her Werewolf and Werecoyote friends that could be used both actively and defensively. Despite her frustrations, Lydia's ability to sense imminent death has given the pack numerous advantages in battles, though very few people give her credit for just how powerful she is. When the Deadpool started in Beacon Hills in January 2012, Lydia was the second-highest valued target at $20 million, both as a result of her powerful ability to foretell death and the equally-powerful and unique pack who was sure to fight to protect her. Recently, due to injuries sustained when Theo Raeken entered her mind to sense her memories, Lydia became temporarily catatonic, causing her to be admitted into the supernatural ward of Eichen House. While there, Dr. Gabriel Valack performed trephination on her, which amplified her abilities to the point that she briefly possessed extra-sensory perception. It was confirmed by Alan Deaton in Amplification that Lydia is an exceptionally powerful Banshee, even despite the fact that Lydia still does not yet know the full extent of her powers, which is likely at least part of why Valack was so determined to use her to figure out the identity of the Beast of Gevaudan. As of Lie Ability, Lydia was rescued from Eichen House and returned to her loved ones, with Alan Deaton using mistletoe paste to reverse the effects of Valack's trephination and causing her to lose her extra-sensory perception. However, thanks to Meredith Walker, a fellow Banshee and a friend and ally of Lydia and the McCall Pack, Lydia has since learned how to use her voice as an offensive weapon, allowing her to channel the power of her voice through her hands to create concussive blasts that can forcefully throw a grown person backward away from her. This combined with her newly-learned close-quarters combat skills, taught to her by Jordan Parrish, has given her the ability to better defend herself from threats even if the pack is not around to assist her. In Season 6, Lydia's powers have continued to grow, which included Lydia experiencing an astral premonition of a past event in 1987 where she was able to physically interact with another Banshee, Lenore, and she demonstrated the ability to use her scream to kill a Ghost Rider and the phantom version of Claudia Stilinski that they conjured. As of the end of the first half of the final season, Lydia has graduated from Beacon Hills High School and has been accepted to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, where she will be starting college as a junior. Lydia is a member of the Martin Family and the McCall Pack. Early Life Lydia was born to Natalie Martin and Mr. Martin in mid-March of 1994 and has attended school with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski for most of her life, judging by Stiles' comments that he has had a crush on her since the third grade ( ). At some point in her academic career, her IQ was tested, and she rated a genius-level score of 170. ( ) When she was young, she was very close to her paternal grandmother Lorraine, with whom she read many books. Her favorite was The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen, which she loved so much that she insisted she be called Ariel, a trait Lorraine found adorable. ( ) When Lydia was in elementary school, her grandmother was sent to Eichen House; while Lydia's parents were sure that Lorraine was mentally ill, in reality, she was a Banshee who could hear voices and other sounds on a level of the universe no one else could perceive, as well as experience almost psychic-esque premonitions of impending deaths. ( ) One day, Lorraine performed trephination on herself while in the bathtub at Eichen House, which caused Natalie to be called to help deal with it. Though the young Lydia was told to stay in the car, she eventually got bored and followed her mother inside, where she found Lorraine surrounded by a pool of blood. Lorraine saw her in the doorway and stated, "They're coming, Lydia. They're coming for all of us," but for some yet-unexplained reason, Lydia repressed the memory until she read Gabriel Valack's novel The Dread Doctors, which was intended to trigger suppressed memories, specifically those that were suppressed by the Dread Doctors themselves. ( ) According to Lydia, her mother made her go to a hypnotist when she was ten years old to help her stop biting her fingernails. ( ) It has also been implied that Natalie and Mr. Martin's marriage was not great when Lydia was growing up, and the constant fighting between Lydia's parents seemed to have an affect on Lydia's behavior, likely contributing to the mean-girl persona she adopted until mid-way through high school. Natalie also once mentioned that, after their divorce, Mr. Martin gave Lydia the option to choose which parent she would live with, which appeared to have had a negative effect on Lydia's self-esteem. ( ) Despite this, Lydia excelled in school and demonstrated exceptional leadership qualities, something that surprised both of her parents. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6= In Memory Lost, In Superposition, In Sundowning, In Relics, In Radio Silence, In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Memory Found, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= TBA Personality At the beginning of the series, Lydia put on an act of being the vain, shallow, ditzy mean-girl despite having an IQ higher than anyone at her high school, and she and her then-boyfriend Jackson ruled as the most popular kids at school. However, upon meeting Allison and befriending Scott and Stiles, Lydia's fake persona began to fade away, revealing the true Lydia underneath-- one who was kind, loyal, extremely intelligent (and unafraid to show it), and determined to help people however she can. Her high-level intellect pushed Lydia to read in-depth and complicated textbooks and journals on a variety of academic subjects, and she is especially gifted with regards to the sciences and languages. With regards to mathematics, she once declared that she would be winning a Field's Medal in the field, and she has attempted to get extra credit from her math teacher, Ms. Flemming, by turning in equations based on her own theoretical findings. She has taught herself to speak both Classical and Archaic Latin, a skill that she used to translate the Argent Family Bestiary, and she has been shown to speak Spanish and French at conversational levels. Most recently, she has demonstrated a high level of intelligence in physics, which she applied to explaining the supernatural aspects of the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt. However, being bitten and attacked by Peter Hale not only triggered her latent Banshee abilities, which likely would not have manifested until age eighteen otherwise, but also allowed him to possess her mind long enough to manipulate her into resurrecting him with a ritual involving the full moon. During this time, Lydia experienced fugue states, hallucinations, nightmares, and other terrifying symptoms that severely diminished her state of mind along with her social status at school. Even after Peter had left her consciousness, she has still regularly traumatized by the death she has witnessed and the corpses to which she has been drawn. Fortunately, the McCall Pack began to give her the support she desperately needed, and once she started to get a handle on her new life, Lydia made it her mission to do good whenever she can, particularly when it involves teenage girls like herself who are struggling just like she was, such as Tracy Stewart and Sydney. Over time, however, the losses, injuries, and stress she has endured have matured her beyond her years and has made her begin to repress the pain and trauma, keeping it to herself rather than seeking support. When it was recently revealed that, should Beacon Hills become a "ghost town" following the attack of the Ghost Riders just like Canaan did, Lydia, as a Banshee, will be the one left behind, Lydia became incredibly distraught, though she said nothing about the horror she felt at the thought of this coming to pass until Malia questioned her about it. In this way, she shares much in common with her close friend Scott McCall: both were attacked and bitten by Peter Hale, activating their supernatural identities; both were thrust into the supernatural world without consent, only to become important leaders intent to save the lives of the innocents of Beacon Hills; and both choose to endure pain and even sacrifice their lives in exchange for the safety and happiness of their loved ones and fellow citizens. Physical Appearance Lydia is a beautiful, thin and petite woman with very pale skin, green eyes, and long strawberry-blonde hair. Her style leans toward the very feminine, and she is nearly always seen wearing dresses or pencil skirts with dressy blouses and high heels or booties. However, due to Lydia's developing fighting skills, she has recently started to wear shorts and jeans more often than dresses and skirts due to the fact that they're more practical, given that she may need to fight at any moment; despite this fact, she still prefers to wear boots rather than sneakers. She typically wears her hair at least partially pulled away from her face, and has a tendency to braid it up in a milkmaid style. She likes to keep her eye makeup to a minimum in favor of wearing bold colored lipstick, and occasionally wears thin chain necklaces or simple rings to accessorize. Powers and Abilities As a Banshee, Lydia has a wide range of supernatural powers that can be used for various effects. Due to the trephination performed on her by Valack, she had gained new powers in addition to having some of her preexisting powers amplified, but this has since been reversed by Alan Deaton by filling the hole in her head with mistletoe. Lydia also has many human abilities and skills that benefit her life in the supernatural world, as well as her pack as a whole. Powers * Harbinger of Death Sense: As a Banshee, Lydia can feel when someone has died and can predict when someone is close to death. This is usually accompanied by a trance-like state that draws her to those who are dead or near-death, though with practice, she has gotten better at being aware of what she's doing when this happens. During her first-ever Banshee fugue state, she walked naked from the hospital to the Hale House ruins, where Peter had been killed and buried, and was in the woods for nearly two whole days. * Clairaudience The ears of a Banshee are naturally tuned to levels of the universe that only they can hear. This gives them an ability to discern details of a person's death (or impending death) through the sounds they can perceive which no one else can. *'Premonitions': As a Banshee and Harbinger of Death, Lydia has the power to experience premonitions that allow them to sense a person's death, which usually allow them to discern how a person dies, where they die, and/or what will cause the death in the first place. This power is most often used as an extension of their power of clairaudience, as the supernatural phenomena that they can sense with their enhanced hearing can take the form of auditory premonitions of a supernatural-related death; Lydia was able to foresee Scott McCall's impending death after she had an auditory premonition involving wolves growling and fighting each other and heard Scott telling Liam Dunbar that he couldn't let Liam kill him. She has also received clues as to others who are in danger, such as when she heard crackling electricity all day before William Barrow captured Kira Yukimura and forced her to activate her Kitsune electrokinesis. However, as Lydia's powers grow, her premonitions have evolved from being purely auditory to being visual as well, making it easier for her to interpret what her premonition is trying to tell her. Lydia's premonitions are not always literal and can often be up for interpretation, especially given the fact that the premonitions do not typically include every single detail of a person's death. For example, Lydia's premonition of the Desert Wolf killing Malia Tate showed Malia hiding in her former coyote den in the Beacon Hills Preserve as the Desert Wolf approached her, while in reality, the the battle between the Malia and Corinne actually happened at Fort Jewett Army Base. ***'Astral Premonitions': Lydia's power of premonitions have recently advanced so much that she was able to astral project herself into a premonition involving a fellow Banshee's memory by touching a mirror. This allowed her to walk within the memory as though she were actually there, seeing every detail and being able to pause and explore the areas she chose, as well as giving her the power to physically interact with the objects and people in the memory; this was evidenced by the fact that she was able to touch Lenore on the shoulder in her premonition and affected her with her Banshee wail. *'Divination:' As a Banshee, whose powers are often referred to as and/or compared to psychics, Lydia has the ability to use divination to gain information about the deaths her Banshee instincts are sensing. The various means of divination that Lydia has tried to seek out more information are sometimes with used in conjunction with her other Banshee abilities. ** Sound Divination: Lydia, using her power of clairaudience, can divine for information by using sound vibrations to trigger her ability to perceive supernatural energies. She frequently uses this ability, such as when she plucked on strings to determine that Stiles was dreaming about Eichen House, when she dropped a handful of bullet casings onto a metal table to hear Derek Hale's screams to learn he was captured by the Calavera Family, and when she used the blank record in the record player at the Martin Lake House's soundproof study to divine the first code word to the Deadpool. **'Psychometry': Lydia is able to discern information about a person's death by making physical contact with an object belonging to the person in question. She attempted this for the first time by holding onto Alan Deaton's keys to the animal clinic in hopes of finding the location where Jennifer Blake wa holding him hostage, and has since used it to help determine who had captured Derek Hale by touching the Calavera Family's bullet casings, trigger a premonition of Liam's future fight with Scott by touching a table in the library, and experience an astral premonition of Lenore's memory of April 8, 1987 just by touching a mirror in the girls locker room at school. She was also able to determine that the Turners were not dead due to the fact that she was unable to get a premonition from touching their car's steering wheel. **'Automatic Writing': Lydia is able to gain information by going into a trance-like state and writing or typing. She first used this power when she unconsciously drew the Nemeton while zoned out in class as a hint to her conscious self that the Darach's ritual involved the Nemeton's power. She also used it to tell her conscious self that two of the three Philosopher sacrifices had been completed by drawing a five-fold knot in chalk on the blackboard and writing "2" inside one of the knots. During the Deadpool, Lydia unconsciously wrote the Deadpool computer code in her math notes, which, when one of the cipher keys ("ALLISON") was learned by Lydia through Sound Divination, unlocked the first portion of the list; she would later use automatic writing to discover the third and final cipher key by going into a mild trance and typing "DEREK" into the password box. She consciously used automatic writing to determine who was missing from her memories (as well as Scott McCall and Malia Tate's memories) when she wrote "STILES" in large letters, with each letter being made out of dozens of copies of the word "MISCHIEF" written in tiny writing. * Harbinger Connection: As a Banshee, Lydia has a somewhat psychic connection to other Banshees, which she can use to telepathically communicate with them, even if they are miles away from her. However, this is an ability that must be consciously activated, and as a result, Lydia is still learning the full scope of how to use this power. She has been able to use this connection to communicate with fellow Banshee Meredith Walker, allowing her to pass messages along to her pack when Lydia was held captive by the Nogitsune, and giving Meredith the opportunity to help Lydia learn to use her Banshee wail as a weapon while they were both catatonic. Additionally, she seems to have a similar connection with Hellhounds (specifically Jordan Parrish), since the Hellhound is also a harbinger of death; this allows her to warn Jordan when there are bodies for him to take to the Nemeton, though neither of them seem to be fully aware of this connection and how it works. * Banshee Scream: As a Banshee, Lydia has a powerful voice that can be used to produce various effects based on what is needed at the time. This wail can be used consciously or unconsciously. **'Death Announcement': Lydia's wail is most often used as a warning of someone's impending death, or as a signal that someone has just died; it is most often used by Lydia after she has found a dead body while in a fugue state. This type of wail was used when she was unconsciously drawn to Derek's loft when it was believed that he was going to die. **'Premonition Enhancement': Lydia's scream can also be used to clear ambient noises from her auditory channels so that she can focus her attention on the specific sounds that she needs to hear as part of an auditory premonition. For example, Lydia once used this power when she was unable to truly interpret the sound of electricity that she was picking up with her clairaudience power; after she screamed, she was able to clear out all of the other unnecessary sounds so that she could realize that it was actually electricity she was hearing and not buzzing flies. **'Concussive Scream': Lydia's wail can be used in an active or offensive manner as well; when a Banshee wail is given focus and direction, it can shatter bulletproof glass, overload electronics, burst eardrums, and create concussive blasts that can throw a full-grown man across a room. Lydia used this ability during her first attempt to break out of Eichen House, when she used her screams to augment her already-formidable close-quarters combat skills. She can also channel her scream through her hands, using them to guide the force of her her voice toward her target, which gives her greater control over where the power is focused. While her abilities were amplified by trephination, Lydia's scream was powerful enough to shatter Gabriel Valack's skull and instantly kill him, though it is unknown if she retains her scream at this powerful of a level now that the effects of the trephination have been reversed. Some may say if Lydia learned how to fully master her powers she would be able to use her powers without screaming. * Supernatural Immunity: As a Banshee, Lydia is immune to the effects of many supernatural phenomena. A Bite from an Alpha Werewolf will neither kill her nor turn her, provided the wound isn't fatal, which was proven when Peter bit her in Season 1 and it did nothing but activate her latent Banshee abilities. Likewise, Kanima venom will not paralyze her or have an effect on her whatsoever, as evidenced when she unknowingly ate a piece of rock candy covered in Jackson's venom and suffered no negative side effects; this was proven a second time whenn Tracy Stewart cut Lydia with her venom-coated Kanima tail before Kira cut it off with her katana. Additionally, Lydia can wield rowan wood and mountain ash like any normal human and is unaffected by barriers made of it, a substance that would weaken and/or trap any other supernatural creature in its vicinity. Lydia also proved to be immune to the effects of Lenore's Banshee aura, which imbued the entire town with an energy that caused horrific hallucinations in anyone who entered its borders. * Supernatural Sensitivity: Lydia has been described as someone who can sense and seek out the supernatural by Marin Morrell, and has demonstrated a highly-enhanced intuition regarding the supernatural ever since her Banshee powers were activated in early 2011. Though she seems unable to identify any supernatural creature in her presence like her friend and fellow Banshee, Meredith Walker (whose power was so great that she was able to identify every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills and put them on the Deadpool hit-list), she is still very sensitive to supernatural energy, particularly in areas that have been powerfully affected by death; when at the Glen Capri Motel (where hundreds of people have committed suicide) and Camp Oak Creek (the site of the deadly riot caused by the Nogitsune that was stopped by Noshiko Yukimura and Satomi Ito in 1943]], Lydia was overwhelmed by the voices of the dying screaming in her head as a result of the death that permeated the space. Likewise, when Lydia traveled to Canaan, she was able to sense that the town was imbued with a powerful and dangerous supernatural energy while remaining unaffected by it; the energy caused Malia Tate and Scott McCall to experience vivid, horrific hallucination while Lydia had no such reaction. Abilities * Genius-Level Intelligence: Lydia has an IQ of 170, which is well above genius level. Between how quickly she can learn new skills and her craving for knowledge, Lydia possesses dearth of knowledge on a wide range of topics including mathematics, chemistry, physics, medicine, psychology, history, mythology, and foreign languages, which has helped the pack on numerous occasions. For this reason, she is often teamed-up with Stiles in order to investigate various supernatural crimes, pairing her immense academic knowledge with Stiles' advanced understanding of law enforcement and detective work. * Multilingualism: Lydia has shown she is fluent in Latin (both Archaic and Classical), Spanish, and French in at least a conversational capacity. * Skilled Close-Quarters Combatant: Lydia was trained by Jordan Parrish, a former Army EOD technician, to fight in close-quarters combat, and even Meredith insisted that Lydia learned much more than normal people would in much less time. In flash-forwards in Season 5, Lydia was shown using this ability to fight her way out of Eichen House, and would have succeeded had she not been overpowered by a half-dozen guards with cattle-prod tasers. *'Skilled Artist': Lydia is known for being very artistically talented, evidenced by her drawings of the Nemeton (which also utilized her automatic writing ability) and a detailed sketch of Aiden Steiner. It is also implied that Lydia did the drawings of the various supernatural creatures in the new hard-copy version of the Argent Family Bestiary. }} Weaknesses * Mortality: Despite being a Banshee, Lydia is still technically human and has no supernatural healing ability; for that reason, she is vulnerable to any physical illness or injury as any other mundane person would be, including fatal ones. * Loud Noises: As a Banshee with a very heightened sense of hearing, Lydia is vulnerable to very loud noises. For example, Meredith's banshee wail once caused Lydia to start bleeding from her ears because the pitch was literally ear-piercing to her. * Psychological Turmoil: Being a Banshee is often a very traumatizing experience, as she is literally surrounded by death, whether it's because she's predicting it, witnessing it, or finding a body after they've been killed. This can have understandably negative effects on Lydia's psyche. * Effects of Trephination: (Formerly) According to Alan Deaton, when trephination is performed on Banshees, they are completely overwhelmed by the screams and sensations of every single person in the world who is currently dying. Their highly amplified powers will eventually become so difficult for the Banshee to control that they will foresee their own death before wailing loudly and dying. Because Lydia had a hole drilled in her head in this manner, she was affected by the same consequences, though this was eventually reversed by Deaton by plugging up the trephination hole with a paste made of mistletoe, a known curative herb in the Druid arts. Etymology *'Lydia': Lydia is a feminine given name with origins in English, German, Finnish, Biblical Latin and Greek, and Old Slavic. In Greek, Lydia means "from Lydia" due to its status as a region on the west coast of Asia Minor (which is now modern-day Turkey). In the New Testament, Lydia was the name of a woman, Lydia of Thyatira, who was converted to Christianity by Saint Paul. In the modern era, the name has been in use since the Protestant Reformation, and it is a variant of the German, Dutch, and Scandinavian name Adelheid, from which the name Allison and its variants are also derived, making it an appropriate name choice for Lydia Martin, given the close sisterly bond between Lydia and Allison Argent. **Variants of the name Lydia in other languages include: Lidiya (Bulgarian, Russian); Lídia (Catalan, Hungarian, Italian, Portuguese, Romanian, Spanish); Lidija (Croatian, Macedonian, Serbian, Slovene); Lýdie (Czech, French); Lilla (Hungarian); Lidka (Polish); Lidochka (Russian); Lýdia (Slovak). *'Martin': Martin is an English, French, German, and Czech surname derived from the Roman name Martinus, which was derived from Martis, the genitive case of Mars, the Roman god of war. It could also be a shortened form of the name St. Martin, the name of a once-great family in Lothian, Scotland. Variants of the name in other languages include: Martinus (Ancient Roman, Dutch); Mattin, Matxin (Basque); Martí (Catalan); Marten, Martijn, Tijn (Dutch); Máirtín (Irish); Martino, Tino (Italian); Martynes (Lithuanian); Marcin (Polish); Martim, Martinho (Portuguese); Martín (Spanish); Martyn (Ukrainian, Welsh). Trivia * Lydia is the character with the second-most appearances in Teen Wolf after Scott McCall due to the fact that Dylan O'Brien, Stiles Stilinski's actor, was absent for seven episodes in Season 6A. * Lydia was listed on the Deadpool hit-list for $20 million, making her the second-highest valued target on the list after Scott McCall, who was valued at $25 million. * Lydia has a small poodle named Prada. * Lydia has technically kissed the most characters of any other character on the show: Jackson, Scott, Aiden, Stiles, and Jordan. However, she has only kissed Scott on one single occasion, and has only kissed Jordan in hallucinations/visions. * According to Jeff Davis in interviews, Lydia will be one of the most important players in Season 5, likely due to her amplified powers and her ability to foresee all of the impending deaths. * Alan Deaton described Lydia as an "exceptionally powerful" Banshee in Amplification, suggesting that she may be the strongest of the three Banshees introduced in the series thus far. * Due to being a Banshee, Lydia isn't a target of the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt. Why this is the case remains unknown, though Lydia has speculated that it could be due to the Wild Hunt's connection to the Morrígan, the Irish battle goddess who herself is associated with Banshees. * Lydia is notable for frequently wearing floral-patterned dresses, shirts, and skirts. * Lydia is apparently the most sexually active of the main cast, as it has been implied and displayed throughout the series with her relationship with Jackson Whittemore and her encounters with Aiden. There was also an implication in Tattoo that she had been hooking up with an unknown number of teenage boys during the summer break after her break-up with Jackson, and seemed eager to have flings with some of the new freshmen until she met Aiden. Relationships *Jackson and Lydia (Exes, Friends) *Aiden and Lydia (Exes, Friends) *Jordan and Lydia (Close Friends, Supernaturally Connected) *Stiles and Lydia (Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Best Friends, Packmates) *Allison and Lydia (Best Friends, Sisterly Bond, Packmates) *Lydia and Malia (Best Friends, Packmates) *Kira and Lydia (Best Friends, Packmates) *Scott and Lydia (Best Friends, Packmates) *Liam and Lydia (Friends, Packmates) *Lydia and Mason (Friends, Packmates) *Lydia and Theo (Enemies) *Derek and Lydia (Former Frenemies, Allies) *Lydia and Tracy (Former Friends, Frenemies) *Lydia and Natalie (Mother/Daughter) *Deaton and Lydia (Allies, Packmates) *Lydia and Noah Stilinski (Allies) *Chris and Lydia (Allies) *Lydia and Melissa (Allies) *Lydia and Sydney (Friends) *Cora and Lydia (Allies, Friends) *Danny and Lydia (Friends) *Kira, Malia and Lydia (Best Friends, Packmates) *Lydia, Scott and Stiles (Best Friends, Packmates) Gallery 1x02_Lydia_and_Scott.jpg S1_Lydia.jpg 2x02_Lydia_at_ice_rink.jpg S2_Lydia_and_Jackson.png Lydia_in_the_woods.jpg Lydia_crying.jpg 2x12_Lydia_and_kanima_Jackson.jpg S2_Lydia_someonehelpme.jpg Teen-Wolf-season-2-Lydia-Martin.jpg S3_Lydia_at_rave.jpg S3_Lydia_close_up_scream.jpeg 3x06_Lydia_listening.jpg 3x06_Lydia_sees_Darach.png Lydia_staring.png Teen-Wolf-Lydia-Martin.jpg 3x13_Isaac_saves_Lydia.jpg 3x13_Lydia_hearing.png 4x02_Lydia_and_Kira.png 4x03_Lydia_and_Malia.png 501_Lydia_escaping.jpeg 5x04_Lydia_smurk.jpg 5x09_Lydia.png Lydia_dying.png S5_Lydia_flashback.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Last_Chimera_Claw_Marks_in_Lydia's_Neck.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Last_Chimera_Lydia_at_The_Bridge.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Last_Chimera_Lydia_Has_a_Hole_in_Her_Head.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_12_Damnatio_Memoriae_Lydia's_out_of_Body_Experience.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_14_The_Sword_and_the_Spirit_Meredith_pushes_Lydia.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Lydia_in_pain.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Lydia_screaming.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Lydia_dead.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Banshees Category:McCall Pack Category:Humans Category:Martin Family Category:Eichen House Patients Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students